


If You

by tunafiesh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafiesh/pseuds/tunafiesh
Summary: Assuming the reset theory is real, and disregarding all endings. Written in 707's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: If You  
> Author: fiesh  
> Genre: Angst  
> Game: Mystic Messenger  
> Characters: MC | Reader, 707 | Luciel Choi | Saeyoung Choi  
> Rating: R  
> Note: This MysMe fanfic is based on Big Bang's If You. The song belongs to Big Bang/YG Entertainment.

 

> _그녀가_ _떠나가요_
> 
> _(She is leaving)_
> 
> _나는_ _아무것도_ _할_ _수_ _없어요_
> 
> _(_ _And I can’t do anything)_
> 
> _사랑이_ _떠나가요_
> 
> _(Love is leaving)_
> 
> _나는_ _바보처럼_ _멍하니_ _서있네요_
> 
> _(_ _Like a fool, I’m blankly standing here)_

I knew it was coming eventually, but why does my chest feels like it has been stabbed a million and one times. I can’t breathe. Who knew the almighty seven zero seven could feel this way...and it's all because of _you_.

 

> _멀어지는_ _그_ _뒷모습만을_ _바라보다_
> 
> _(_ _I’m looking at her, getting farther away)_
> 
> _작은_ _점이_ _되어_ _사라진다_
> 
> _(She becomes a small dot and then disappears)_
> 
> _시간이_ _지나면_ _또_ _무뎌질까_
> 
> _(_ _Will this go away after time passes?)_
> 
> _옛_ _생각이_ _나_ _니_ _생각이_ _나_
> 
> _(I remember the old times, I remember you)_

No, it's not your fault - I am to blame for getting too close, too invested in these feelings. I had one job, which was to keep you safe from this Unknown person. And now you’re moving on.

 

> _IF YOU IF YOU_
> 
> _아직_ _너무_ _늦지_ _않았다면_
> 
> _(_ _If it’s not too late)_
> 
> _우리_ _다시_ _돌아갈_ _수는_ _없을까_
> 
> _(_ _Can’t we get back together?)_
> 
> _IF YOU IF YOU_
> 
> _너도_ _나와_ _같이_ _힘들다면_
> 
> _(_ _If you’re struggling like I am)_
> 
> _우리_ _조금_ _쉽게_ _갈_ _수는_ _없을까_
> 
> _(_ _Can’t we make things a little easier?)_
> 
> _있을_ _때_ _잘할_ _걸_ _그랬어_
> 
> _(_ _I should’ve treated you better when I had you)_

I kept pushing you away, even when you tried to comfort me. I just couldn't let my feelings be in the way of finding out the truth. It's too late now to say I love you. You’re done with me; ready for the affections of another.

**If you could only be just mine.**


End file.
